Doodles
by Meemo1415
Summary: Alice finds a compromising doodle in one of Bella's binders. Sightly crack-ish. Bella/Alice.


This story is slightly crack-ish, and incredibly fluffly. My attempt at humor.

Edward and Jasper have mysteriously disappeared during this fic. Or they never existed... Take your pick.

As usual, thanks to the ever incredible Alyssa for editing (and sorry I didn't name it after that guy who's name I've already forgotten, :P)

Alice/Bella... If you don't enjoy that type of thing, you might want to go find something else to read.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.. I own nothing... Blah, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

We were sitting on my bed, under the pretense of doing homework but, in truth, little was getting done. Alice was flipping through my school books, attempting to find meaning in the doodles and random comments scribbled there. I had my math book open in front of me, but I was hardly paying attention to it. Instead, I was either adding to the many doodles already on my binder or watching her.

She was so close to me. I could feel her breath and hear the tiny chuckles that escaped her perfect lips every time she found something in my drawings that amused her.

I had turned back to my book for a moment but then I felt her tense. When I looked over at her, I saw that she had stopped flipping through my book and her eyes were fixed on a design at the top of the page. It was an intertwined B and A with a few hearts scattered around it.

Shoot.

I had totally forgotten that was in there.

"Bella, what is this?" she asked cautiously.

I was barely listening. My head was reeling and the voices were louder than ever.

_Come on, Bella. She's given you the perfect opening. Just tell her how you feel!_

_Play it cool, Bella. She doesn't know what it means, yet. You've got some time to persuade her it's of no interest._

_Whatever, Bella. You're going to fail this math test if you don't start studying. Who cares about some doodle?_

They were starting to get on my nerves. However, the voices did have a point. I was going to fail the test. It was impossible to concentrate.

"Hmm? Oh, that. It's just a doodle. Nothing special. Why? What do you think it is? 'Cuz seriously, it's nothing!" I said, as nonchalantly as I could manage. I don't think it came out the way I thought it would; Alice looked extremely skeptical.

"'Just a doodle'? It doesn't seem like that to me. You want to know what _I_ think it is," she leaned closer, but didn't wait for a response, "I think you have a _crush_. So... Who is it?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know who it was. Though she may suspect...

"It's no one. You've got it all wrong, Alice. I don't like anyone. It's just something I drew during–" I looked at the title on the binder, then continued, "–Geography."

She twisted around so she was on her knees, leaning towards me.

"Come on, Bella! You can trust me! Really, I won't tell anyone! Who is it?" She practically begged.

I felt my resolve waver, but then I remembered why I couldn't tell her. She'd be disgusted. She wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. She'd hate me. I couldn't risk losing everything we had. Not yet.

"Honestly, Alice. Are you 13? It's no one." I turned away, attempting to immerse myself in quadratic equations.

"No. I'm 108, or thereabout. And I know you're not telling the truth. For someone who's awful at lying, you certainly do it enough." Then she paused, only continuing when I met her gaze, "It's not like I'm asking you to reveal a secret identity or the location of a chest full of diamonds. I'm simply asking you who you like. It's not that big a deal!"

"It _is_ a big deal," I mutter, more than a little petulant.

She doesn't understand; telling her could jeopardize everything!

"You don't trust me?" Now she looked sad and her voice quivered slightly.

"That's not it!" I yelled. She cringed at the sudden change in volume, but I couldn't stand to see her upset, so I cast about in my mind for an "A" name. Once I had latched onto one, I asked, "Do you really want to know who it is?"

"Yes! We've already established that. Just say it already!" She was bouncing up and down with excitement. Honestly, I had no clue why she was so happy.

"Err.. His name's Aaron." I realize now that it probably wasn't the best idea to blurt out the first name that began with 'A' and wasn't 'Alice'. I don't think there even is an Aaron in our school.

Alice looked down at the bed. I think she was running through a list of students in her mind, because when she looked up she said, "There isn't anyone named Aaron in our school. Where's he from?"

Now, if I had been in my right mind I would have said, _"he's from Phoenix",_ or at least something plausible.

"Oh. Uh, I mean his name is .. Aidan!" Obviously her proximity had rendered my brain useless.

Her eyes narrowed at this, but she said, "Aidan? There isn't an Aidan at our school, either. There is one on the rez, though. Is that who you're talking about?"

The Aidan she was referring to is about 9 years old. Ha-ha.

"NO!" I shouted. She flinched again, and I lowered my voice, "Sorry! This time is for real. His name is Alex."

"Are you just making up random names?"

_Yes._

"No. I just–" Pausing, I thought about why I couldn't tell her what the "A" stood for.

I couldn't explain why I felt so comfortable around her (when she wasn't asking my these kinds of questions, I mean). Why I needed to be around her. Maybe it was because she always knew when I was feeling down, when I just needed a hug, when I needed someone to smile and tell me everything was going to be okay. She made me laugh when I didn't want to, and when I did. Plus, there was no denying the attraction. The way my body responded to hers, almost instinctively. Of course, she was gorgeous. It was something anyone with eyes, and probably those _without _eyes, could see. She was beautiful, through and through. Perhaps I could tell her ...

I watched as an all too familiar glazed look came into her eyes. When she returned to the here and now, a dazzling grin graced her features and she softened. Whatever she had seen, she had liked.

She leaned closer to me, putting a hand on my knee. Though her skin was cold, my skin felt hot where her hand touched me. I had a weird sense of foreboding, and was 90 percent sure she had seen where my thoughts were about to lead me.

Softly, she whispered, "Say it, Bella. I want to hear you say it."

Sometimes her gift could be incredibly inconvenient. I hadn't even finished the thought and she already knew what would have happened.

As much as I may want to deny it, I couldn't.

"It's you, Alice." I replied, my voice softer than hers.

"I love you, too," she said, giving a voice to my unspoken words and the thought I shied away from.

When I finally smiled, she leaned forward, carefully fitting our lips together.

It was the single best experience in my life. Other than that one time I overcame my extreme clumsiness for long enough to score the winning goal in a soccer match, of course, but this came pretty darn close.

* * *

Hi there. You see that button right below this that says 'Review' or something to that effect? Well, if you press that button and write just a little something about what you liked/didn't like/absolutely hated in this story, you'd make me incredibly happy. So, go on, make my day!

:)


End file.
